My Punishment
by Tealfeather123
Summary: The sins of a past timeline can never be forgotten. Haunted by the destruction she caused in a timeline long gone, Frisk suffers from the memories and is haunted by its pain.
1. Chapter 1: The First Cut

**Chapter 1: The First Cut**

It came suddenly, out of nowhere and without any warning. One moment she was fine, the next she felt terrible.

She was hit hard by hit.

It was during a dinner party when she first felt it. It was a strange time to be affected by such a thing, but then again, it chose no moment to strike. Sitting at the table and eating a well-made pasta mean cooked by Papyrus, Frisk sat on her chair, eating and listening quietly as Papyrus gleefully boasted about the deliciousness of the meal he cooked.

Smiling as she listened, she couldn't help but feel warm and happy at her life. This was her home and they were her family.

Looking around at the faces gathered at the table, Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus, and Sans, she couldn't help but feel her heart pump out with joy, knowing that they were her family. A family who loved her, made her happy, and would do everything to keep her safe. They may not be what a normal human would call an average family, but to Frisk they were the best family she ever had.

Love, fun, warmth, and care.

These were some of the many great things she felt whenever she was with them.

She had many great memories with them, memories she cherished and loved. She may be different from them, but she felt accepted as if she was one of them. She was comfortable with them, and they with her. She was glad to have chosen this life to be the one she would continue on, a life where she and them can be glad and happy.

But just as she was thinking about how happy they made her feel, a pang of something sour entered her mind.

 _You destroyed this happy family once._

She didn't know why she suddenly though of that, but having it her mind made her guilty.

Suddenly staring blankly, lost in her thoughts, she felt the pull of sadness pull at her heart, as images of another timeline filled her mind. There was nothing but death there, death that she caused. The sorrow she brought, the horror she showed, the remorse that she never gave. They all came back at her and it felt terrible.

Although having many great memories of her family, she also had many sad ones too. She had done bad things, terrible actions that she knew she couldn't forgive herself for. It's been five years since she received her happy ending, but now, as she sat there, she began to wonder if she deserved such a happy ending.

Ending her empty stare and turning her head, she looked around the table and glanced towards the faces before her, staring at who they are now, yet being plagued by images of their final moments in a long gone timeline.

Toriel…

Asgore…

Papyrus…

Sans…

She had slaughtered them once, showed them mercy and exterminated them. In a timeline long ago, she had did something to ruin the happy lives that they were enjoying, destroying the ones she had cared for and wreaking havoc through the underworld. Although that wasn't the case anymore, the tug of the distant timeline suddenly pulled at her.

A sense of great guilt and sadness filled her at that moment, as she searched the faces of those whom she did the unthinkable. If only they knew, if only they have remembered what she had done to them, would they act the same in front of her? They loved her now and treated her like family, but if they knew the truth of the past timeline, would they feel the same?

She was a killer, someone who murdered them all. The thought of the terrible deed brought great pain to her heart, but she could scarcely imagine the pain each one of them felt when she betrayed them. She wasn't the savior they knew today. No. She was far from it.

Ending her glance at Sans and allowing her eyes to linger on him, she felt her heart drop as she looked at the jokester skeleton.

 _He remembers._ The voice in her head told her. _He remembers your sins and judges you because of them._

Gulping and feeling her throat dry out, Frisk found it harder to breath as the thought that Sans was criticizing her entered her mind.

Sans knew her past actions, remembered the timelines they went thought. They had fought and she had one. She battled him and killed him. Just like the others.

But unlike the others, he knew and remembered.

He too had the ability to remember the previous timelines and there was no doubt he remembered the terrible things she has done, the slaughter, her killing them all. Feeling frozen as sshe stared, she wondered what was in his mind whenever he looked at her. Surely he couldn't help but remember that horrible moment, remember it just like how she remembered now. What happened then wasn't something that was easy to forget, nor was it something that was easy to forgive.

Did he hate her for it?

She had killed his friends, his brother, and later on, he himself. She had brought him more pain than she or him could have imagined. More pain a friend should have brought to their friend. She could barely think about it now without feeling guilt, so she wondered what he felt whenever he thought about it.

 _Anger!_ The voice in her head said. _He feels anger for your sins! You were relentless in your attacks and you brought to much pain and suffering to him!_

Hearing this in her head made her shake in her seat, as her gaze wavered and soon looked away from him. No, she was having trouble looking at Sans without thinking such things.

Did he really hate her?

 _Of course he does!_ The voice told her. _Who wouldn't? He hates you more than his allowed to show! You destroyed a timeline that could have been happy! You destroyed everyone!_

Feeling lightheaded and sick, she knew that the words that hit her were true. She did destroy that timeline, and she brought so much pain by doing so. Heartbroken at this thought, she felt even more shattered, knowing that Sans knew her crime and hated her for it.

Feeling guilty and broken because of this, she hang her head low in shame, as she ignored those around her.

Finding it hard to stay in the same room with them without shattering in her own pain, she decided to excuse herself from the dinner, telling Toriel that she felt sick and was having a stomach ache. Then, getting off of her chair and heading out of the dining room, she quickly made her way upstairs, her eyes watering at the thought of her past's sins.

They probably wouldn't even miss me… She thought as she went up. They'll enjoy the dinner whether I'm there or not.

Entering her room and locking the door behind her, she plotted herself on her bed, burying her face on her pillow as she allowed the tears and cries that she held back to finally flow free. Shaking uncontrollably and overfilled with sadness, she just laid there on her bed, soaking her pillow with her tears as she grieved on the death of her family in the previous time line.

It was all because of her and she knew that she, nor they, could ever forgive her.

"Why where you so stupid?" She managed to cry out between burst of tears. "Why did you have to choose that path?"

She was a terrible person, someone who didn't deserve the life she right now. For years she had laid easy here, thinking that her struggles her over and the she can now live in peace. But now, she began to realize how wrong she was.

People like her don't deserve peace. Nor did she deserve the life she had now.

She could have had this life long ago, in another timeline, but she changed that and now she was not worthy of having it anymore. She let go of the opportunity of a wonderful life when she tried to make another, and there were no take backs. She can't allow herself to enjoy this life, not anymore. This was for the sake of those she killed, for their memories, for their vengeance. If she really loved them, then she should not allow herself to enjoy a life that she did not deserve.

 _You must punish yourself._ The voice said, as it spoke up once more. _Honor your memory by making a mark that you will never forget. A mark that would serve as a symbol of your sins!_

Nodding as tears still fell, she shakily got up from her bed, sniffling as she made her way up and onto a table on the other end. There, she glanced to look for something, but quickly found and grabbed what she was looking for.

Returning to her bed and beginning to cry again, she held a box cuter firmly in her hands, staring at it with her hazy sight. Clouded by tears and urged on by what she knew was the right thing to do, she slowly moved the cutter closer and closer towards her wrist, as she presented the soft vulnerable skin.

This was what she had to do, she knew this was the only way. She did not deserve a happy life, not after what she had done. She must receive punishment, a way for her to remember the terrible things she done. She must suffer and this was the only way. She must feel the pin that they felt, feel the hurt which she brought.

Lowering the sharp edge onto her skin, she pressed the blade and allowed the steel to make the cut.

The first cut.


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicions

**Chapter 2: Suspicions**

"That sweater is going to do nothing but make you sweat a lot with the hot weather outside, kiddo." Sans said, as he watched Frisk slowly enter the room. "Don't you think a change of wardrobe is appropriate?"

Glancing down at her long-sleeved blue and purple stripped sweater, before glancing up towards Sans, Frisk slowly shook her head, before moving forward to take a seat at the breakfast table. Over the years, Frisk had learned to change her attire a bit, wearing more shirts and sleeveless clothing. Sweaters were usually only worn by her during cold days and times, when the insolation of a sweater brought in needed warmth. But in a hot summer day like this, with heat radiating from every corner, it was quite odd to see her wear such a warm thing.

In fact, what was even more odd was the fact that Frisk was wearing a lot of sweaters lately. Sure, he could say that she must really like sweaters and think it's the latest fashion style, but wasn't that foolish to sacrifice comfort over fashion.

Staring at her and watching her silently shrugged off his statement, Sans eyed he for a while. There was something wrong, he knew, but on what exactly it was, he couldn't tell. She was acting differently and he didn't like it. This wasn't the usual upbeat energetic kid he had grown accustomed to over the years. No. She was different. Sad, avoidant, hollow.

She was a shadow of her former self.

He promised to protect this kid and keep her safe, and it annoyed him whenever he seemed to fail in his job. This is why you shouldn't make promises, he thought to himself, knowing that once a promise was made, it can never be undone.

Expressionlessly eating her cereal, Frisk kept her head pointed down as she ate her breakfast. Being silent and avoiding conversations, Sans couldn't help but shake his head as he watched. He hadn't seen the kid so silent since she fell into the Underground five years ago. For some reason, she was reverting to her old silent ways.

Deciding to move closer to her and take a seat beside her, Sans decided to give off a little cough, hoping to attract her attention.

Looking up and staring at him with empty eyes, Sans couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness at the sight. Something was bothering her and it was something big.

"So, kid…" He began, a grin plastered on him. "…what's with the early morning sad face? You look so sad, it seems like your _morning_ something."

There was no reaction. Instead of the giggle Frisk would have usually made, she instead just stared at him, waiting as if he had something else to say.

Oh, what he would do to hear that lively giggle again.

"Oh, come on, my pun wasn't that bad." He said, the grin still on him as he shook his head. "I think it was very punny."

Staring at him with a neutral look on her face, she soon looked away and returned to eating her cereal, saying no word and leaving no reaction.

Defeated and left to wonder about her strange actions, Sans looked up with a sigh and began to think. This was the same reaction as yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that. It was always the same and it was hurting him to see her this way. Something bad must have happened to her, something real bad. She wouldn't be acting this weird if it wasn't.

But what could it have been?

Studying her as she ate, he began recounting the weird actions she had been doing for the past weeks. He first noticed it during the dinner party, when he saw her staring blankly. At first, he shrugged it off as nothing, thinking that she was reflecting on something. But when she suddenly excused herself from the table, he began to worry for her.

The next days after that didn't help his worries, as she began acting as if she wasn't herself. Saying that she just didn't feel well, she often used that as an excuse in hopes of stopping any further questioning. But after constantly using that line as an excuse, Sans became more and more suspicious.

Nowadays, she barely said such excuses. In fact, she barely talks at all anymore. She would just often nod or shake her head as a response, while shrugging off things most of the time. It was saddening to see her avoid conversations and he began to miss the old her. She used to be such a fun loving person, enjoying his jokes and throwing jokes of her own. But now, she was silent.

Even Papyrus was beginning to notice the change and despite his prodding and attempts to encourage her to return to her old self, she merely shrugged him off. She was distancing herself from her friends, not wanting to be near them at all.

Besides that, he also began to notice another change about her.

In the days after he noticed her avoidance, he also took note of some physical change. Keeping a careful eye on her all the time, he realized that she was becoming more and more pale every day. Now, this could just be because of the lack of sunlight she was having, since she tended to imprison herself in her room these days, but even such actions wouldn't make her that pale.

He believed that if she kept up getting paler every passing day, then she'll end up as white as his bones.

She also seemed weaker, with less energy in her. Sans suspected that this may be because of her eating habits.

Seeing her eat now, he was glad to have her take in a good meal, and an important one too. But remembering how little she ate during lunch and dinner, he feared that she might not be taking in the proper amount of nutrients a person should have. Even his suggestions to have a meal at Griblly's didn't entice her to eat more, as she would just make an excuse to stay home.

Wanting to sigh, Sans looked away from Frisk and felt down. This kid was worrying him more and more every day and thinking about her actions made him feel bad for her. He missed how she was before and was baffled how she ended up like this.

Something had caused her to be like this and something was preventing her to become the Frisk he grew to like. There was something she was hiding, something he needed to know in order to help her. But he doubted it if she would ever tell her, especially in her current state.

But thinking about her behavior, he was beginning to piece together the possible reasons for her actions.

And he didn't like it one bit.

Snapping away from his thoughts as he heard Frisk get up, Sans turned his attention towards her as she excited the dining room and went back upstairs towards her room. Sitting there for a while and deciding what to do, Sans quietly listened as she slammed the door to her room.

Remaining there and thinking again, he allowed himself to think for a while before making the final decision.

Realizing that he should confront her, whether she liked it or not, he stood up from his eat and began making his way upstairs. If he didn't do such a thing now, then she would only get worse, and he didn't know how much more worse she could get. She already looked terrible today and he was not planning to make her even more worse than her current state.

Ending up in front of her room's door, he stood there with uncertainty, as he prepared himself to move. Listening quietly, he could hear gentle sobs which drew his curiosity. But despite that, the sound of her cries only served to confirm some of his suspicions.

So, I might be right after all, he thought to himself.

Sighing, he shook his head, knowing that the situation was really bad. Hopefully, he'll be able to do something to help her.

Lifting his bony hand, he brought it upon the door and knocked.


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery

**Chapter 3: Discovery**

Lying on her bed with her face buried on her pillow, Frisk let out her long cries, as her pillow case became soaked both in tears and blood. With her sweater's sleeve up, her body shaking, and breathing heavy, she remained there on the bed as her mind tormented her with terrible memories. Lying to her side and tainted by the red liquid, the box cutter she had sat idly on the bed, its job for the day.

The fresh wounds on her wrist stung and part of her tears were from the pain it brought. But deep inside, she knew that she deserved all that pain, as she allowed herself to be punished. The pain she brought upon herself was only a miniscule fraction to what she had done to the others.

I brought death upon my family… She thought sadly. I must suffer the consequences…

Crying out the sorrow, she allowed herself to experience more of a punishment by scratching at her wrist, her nails pressing hard on the fresh wound, while opening some of the older wounds, causing the pain to intensify as more blood dripped. She wanted to scream from the stinging, pulsing, pain, but instead of letting out shouts of agony, she only let out cries of sorrow.

 _He's suspicious about you._ The voice told her with an icy whisper. _He probably thinks you're planning something…planning to kill him and all of them. He still fears you… And he hates you for that fear you caused him!_

Looking at Sans straight earlier was hard and she had to fight back the sadness and sorrow within her to prevent herself from breaking in front of him. Not that he wouldn't like a sight, since he probably wanted to see her suffer.

She knew that he would love to see her in such a miserable state. His grin would be wider than ever if he saw her like this, suffering and wounded. She wouldn't blame him if he did. He deserved to see her in such a terrible condition. After how he watched him die, it was only right for him to see her in a near death state.

She can never look at him these days without remembering the sins she had done. He was a witness, a witness to her destruction. He saw him kill them and he tried to stop her. But ultimately, she killed him too.

And she knew that he would never forgive him for what she has done.

Despite the perpetual smile he had whenever she was present, she can sense the anger he felt. She knew that she still hated her for that timeline. Constantly returning despite the warnings, ignoring his advice, and ultimately destroying the world, how can he not hate her?

She was the worst, an example of evil itself. She did not deserve to be here and they did not deserve to tolerate her. Yet here they were and she hated it.

She hated this life.

She hated her decisions.

She hated herself.

Burying her face deeper on her pillow, she soaked up more and more of her tears, as her dripping blood was smeared all over the casing and the bed sheets. She knew that she'll have to clean that up sooner or later, or else Toriel would see it and worry.

She wouldn't understand why she was doing this and she didn't want her to understand. It would be too much for her mother, and she didn't want to worry and hurt anybody else. This was her punishment, something that she alone must take. There was no need for others to go through this with her, they had already suffered enough.

"I deserve this…" She reminded herself. "…I deserve all this pain."

She continued to sob at her predicament when all of a sudden a knock came from the door. Quickly cutting off her cries and panicking, she began to hastily wipe away her tears, as she fumbled around and grabbed her box cutter before looking for a place to hide it.

"Hey, kiddo, got a moment or two?" A voice called out from outside the door. "I just want to talk to you about something."

It was Sans! She thought with a hint of fear. Then she wondered what he could want with her right now.

"Uh…yeah, sure…" She replied, her voice shaky and uncertain. It had been so long since she last spoke to him that her words came out awkward and felt weird. "…just give me a second."

Racing off of her bed and hiding the stained cutter within the clutter in her table, she then took some tissue from a nearby box and began desperately wiping off the blood on her wrists. Then, once the only thing remaining on her sleeve were the scares, she rolled down her sleeve and threw the bloody tissues into a nearby trashcan.

Although she had said that he would probably enjoy seeing her suffer, she didn't want to risk him telling her mother. Toriel would be broken with such information and having already hurt her in a past timeline, Frisk could not bear hurting her again.

Moving towards the door and unlocking it, she slowly peered through the gap, as she caught sight of the skeleton standing before her. Wearing his usual blue jacket and holding the eternal smile on his face, she noticed something odd in him, something different. Glancing towards his eyes, she saw something she didn't notice before.

Was the concern?

"There you are kid!" Sans said, as she fully opened the door. "So, mind if I come in?"

Nodding her head slowly and backing away from the door, she watched him enter her room, exclaiming a sigh as he did so.

"How can you stand the heat in here?" He commented, as he saw no open windows to let in some air. "It feels like you've been living inside a microwave."

That's because kids like me should be burning in a hell like this. She thought sadly as she stood beside him.

Observing him as he looked around her room, she felt like that he was about to make a joke to relieve the tension of her silence. But instead of speaking up, he just kept silent and she suddenly noticed him staring at something. Curious about this, she began to follow her gaze before suddenly having her heart drop as she realized what he was staring at.

He was staring at her blood coated pillow!

In her rush to hide her cutter, she had completely forgotten to cover and hide from sight her stained pillow. Now, still covered with her blood, it was in full view of Sans, who was staring at it with awe and shock.

For a moment, they were in complete silence, with none of them saying a word. It seemed that Sans was too shocked at what he saw, while Frisk was to afraid on what wuld happen next. Will he ridicule her, insult her? Would he tell her that it was what she deserved? Lowering her shoulders, she accepted those thoughts, knowing that what he would say would probably be along those lines. She deserved what she had done and she knew that he would agree.

She expected him to laugh, he expected him to rejoice, to be glad that she was suffering just like how he suffered, but what she didn't expect was for him to speak in fear and sadness.

"Kid…" He said, as he turned to her, his eyes forming a broken and sad look. "…did you…did you do this?"

"Um…yeah…" Frisk confessed, feeling small under his worried gaze. Keeping her hands behind her back, she tried to avoid his glances, but she couldn't help but be curious at the hurt look he had on him.

"But why?" He said, in a gentle, yet demanding tone. "Why would you do such a thing? I knew, I realized, that you were sad, but I didn't know that it was this bad."

"Why?" She said, in a low voice, which soon grew louder. "You know why… I'm good at nothing but hurting…hurting others, the ones I love. So I decided to hurt myself so I can punish myself from my sin."

Sans eyed her for a second, disbelieving what he was hearing. "Punish yourself?" He said. "Punish yourself from what?"

"You know what I mean." Frisk told him. "You were there, you saw it." There were now tears rolling down her cheeks, as she looked at him with the saddest expression the skeleton has ever seen.

"Frisk…" He said, as he took a step forward, making an attempt to wrap him in his bony arms. "…this isn't right, you shouldn't be doing this."

"Isn't right?" Frisk said, as she took a step backward and away from him. "But I deserve this! I hurt everyone, including you! So it's my turn to hurt!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks instead streams, as her voice seemed to waver a bit. "I…I…I…deserve the pain…this punishment." Looking at him with a trance like gaze, her eyes were filled by a glint that seemed to terrify Sans for. "Aren't you happy? Isn't this what you wanted? To see me in pain, just like the pain I did to you in the previous timeline? Isn't this what I deserve?"

Frisk was shaking and shivering, as her voice began to hiccup from her cries. She was broken and a complete wreck, the sadness having completely taken her over.

Unable to bear the sight any longer and feeling hurt at seeing her in a state like this, Sans quickly, and gently, pulled her with his magic, letting him slide towards him before pulling her into a firm hug. Feeling her tense up, he attempted to calm her down with gentle stokes on the back of her head, as he held her close and tight.

"Frisk, you don't need to punish yourself for that." He whispered to her ear. "That was a timeline long gone. Besides, you managed to make things right again, you turned things around to make them better."

"But…but…I killed you, I hurt you." She cried into his jacket. "So…so I deserve to be hurt too."

"You've gone through enough hurt already, kiddo, there's no need to bring unnecessary hurt now." He reassured her, still trying his best to calm her down.

"But...but…" Frisk stammered, only to be cut off by Sans.

"Now, buts now, kid." He said gently, before slowly leading her towards her bed. Letting her sit before sitting right beside her, he continued to gently stroke her as he allowed her to release all the sadness built up within her. He could see that she had been building all of this up for a long time, slowly being bottled up within her. But now, with someone to talk too, it was bursting out in one long stream.

"There, there, kid, just let it all out." He encouraged her.

"I didn't mean too…I didn't mean to RESET the world…" She said in her cries. "I didn't mean to kill them… I didn't mean to kill you… I didn't want too…"

"I know, you didn't kid, I know you didn't…"

Keeping her under his embrace, two of them stayed in that position, Sans trying to comfort her best he can as she let all her tears out.


	4. Chapter 4: Mother

It took a while, but Sans soon managed to calm Frisk down, letting her shed the last drops of tears as she weakly leaned against him. Hearing some whimpers but seeing no more tears, he gently took hold of her and slowly laid her back onto the bed, using his magic to pull off the stained pillow case before allowing her head to rest on her pillow.

"Just rest for now, kid…" He told her. "…and please, stop thinking about the past timelines. It wasn't your fault and you deserve no punishment."

Frisk only managed to nod in reply and Sans doubted if she really took what he said to heart. But seeing that it was as good as a reply he would get for now, he just gave her a nod back, before standing up from the bed.

Turning towards her and glancing at the end of her sweater's sleeve, he notice a trickle of blood running down onto the bed sheet. Sighing and shaking his head, he pointed towards it and asked:

"It that where you did the cuts?"

Frisk only nodded in response, seemingly ashamed.

Nodding in response, Sans moved towards her hand and in smooth gently movements he lifted her arm slightly with one hand, before using his other hand to slowly peel away her sleeve. The sight he saw was something thoroughly horrible and it made him angry that he didn't intervene earlier.

Littered with scars and wounds and smeared with fresh blood, her wrist had various deep lines marking all over the skin. Trying to count them, he found it harder and harder to keep track on how many there were, for some of the marks ran over previous ones. They were terrible and it was horrifying to see the kid have so many of them.

Closing his eyes and trying to keep his composure, he battled the pain and sadness he felt inside right now. He knew that it would help to have her see him devastated at what he saw, but it was really hard to keep it in after seeing such a painful sight.

He should have seen it sooner, helped her out before it got this bad. But it was too late now, the damage had already be done.

But it wasn't too late to help.

All he can do now was help her heal. And that was something he was determined to do.

Noticing her whimpering getting louder and opening his eyes to see that she was about to cry again, he tried to give a small reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, kid, we'll have this fixed up quickly." He said, although after seeing how severe it is, he knew that the marks made would take a very long time to heal. "But I'll need to clean this up with some alcohol before it gets infected. Now, you stay there and try to keep snug, I'll be right back."

With that, he wiped the forming tears under her eyes and gave her gently path on the head, before turning around to head to the bathroom and get the needed medical supplies. He knew that there was always a stocked medical kit over there and with it he'll be able to clean and wrap the various injuries on Frisks wrist.

Thinking about the wounds and scars made him shiver as he made his way through the hall and deep inside his felt himself break recalling the sight. There was just so many and they were so deep. She must have suffered so much pain making them. Those wounds would hurt badly and he could hardly imagine her managing to shrug them off as they were nothing.

At least they explain why she had been wearing a lot of sweaters lately and looking weak almost all of the time.

Nearing the bathroom, he was just about to open the door and get the first aid kit when he suddenly heard some sound from downstairs. Realizing who may have caused it, he quickly took the first aid kit from the bathroom before heading downstairs as fast as he could. The situation with Frisk was a serious one and in order to help her he knew that he would need backup.

Standing at the kitchen and gently placing down bags of groceries, Toriel was gently humming to herself when Sans suddenly entered, a sad looking plastered on his face.

"Oh, Sans-" She began, before cutting herself off when she saw the first aid kit he was holding. "What's wrong? Why do you have the first aid kit with you?"

"It's Frisk." He told her. "She hurt herself."

"What!" Came the panicked cry of the goat-like monster, her eyes wide with panic as she felt the feeling of motherly concern and fear any parent would have within them when they learned their child was hurt.

"It's a long story." Sans said as he gestured for her to follow him. "But right now, Frisk really needs someone to comfort her."

Leading her upstairs and hearing her murmurs of panic, the two of them entered Frisk room to find the young human sitting on the edge of the bed, her wounded arm busily working as she had a cutter in her hand and used it to scrape the sharp edge on her other wrist.

"Frisk!" Toriel said, shoving Sans aside as she rushed towards the girl. "My child, why are you doing this?" She asked, as she immediately grabbed the cutter away from her and tossed it onto the floor. Looking down at Frisk, she could see the tearful sight of the girl, as she tried to avoid making eye contact with her.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…." Frisk whimpered, as tears ran down her cheeks. "The voice, it told me too… Sans told me not too… But the voice…the voice was right… I deserve this…"

Glancing towards Frisk, before taking a quick look at the fresh bleeding wound, Toriel looked on at horror at the self-inflicted injuries her daughter made. She just couldn't believe what she was seeing. Why would her lovely daughter do such a thing to herself? Why would she do something bold as this, to inflict such pain. The sight made her feel saddened and depressed herself, as it seemed to imply that she wasn't a good mother to the child.

What kind of mother would allow her daughter to do such a thing? She had thought sadly, seeing that she failed to give Frisk enough love and care to prevent such a thing from happening. The signs were given to her, yet she had been ignorant.

Was she really that much of a failed mother? Her daughter was hurting herself and she had been blind to it all. She could have lost another child, another precious child, if Sans hadn't been here to have noticed it.

"Oh, Frisk…" Toriel said in a sad tone, as she engulfed the human into a big hug.

Still shaking and crying, Frisk accepted the hug, still murmuring apologies as she did so.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" She said in her faint voice.

"There is no need to be sorry, my child…" She said, as she gently stroked Frisk's hair. "…this was not your fault…it was mine. I should have seen the sign earlier, I should have been there to help you."

"No…mom…this isn't your fault…" Frisk said shakily, as she looked up and met her gaze. Seeing the tear soaked eyes of hers made Toriel's heart drop in sadness, but trying to stay strong she kept up and stared back. "…this was mine. You wouldn't understand…but…but this was all my fault. I did this…because I deserve it!"

"Now, now, my child, this isn't your fault…" Toriel gently hummed, as she noticed Sans move towards them. Keeping a careful eye on him, she watched as he laid down the first aid kit and began using its contents to clean and wrap the exposed wounds on one of Frisk's arm.

"But it is, mom…. It is…" Frisk said, flinching a bit as some alcohol was wiped on the fresh wounds in order to clean them. "I did bad things…. I did bad things you wouldn't understand!"

Taken by this and confused about what Frisk was talking about, Toriel, for a moment, felt scared. But quickly regaining her composure, she quickly gave a firm gentle hold on the girl's shoulders and gave her a stern look.

"Frist, you have done nothing wrong. You are a wonderful child and you should never forget that." She told her. "But if you really do think that you did such a bad thing… Then you must remember this. There are no mistakes we can make that others cannot forgive. Given time and reasoning, mistakes would always be forgiven."

Pulling her into a hug and letting her cry out the rest of the sad emotion in her, Toriel kept her child close to her, as Sans continued his work on cleaning and wrapping the various wounds on her arms. It was a painful sight and the feelings inside Toriel felt like they were going to burst. But staying strong for her daughter, she tried her best to send her a loving aura as much as she can, as she hugged and hummed to Frisk.

Soon feeling tired from all the crying and the effects of her self-harm, Toriel noticed that Frisk was soon starting to drift off to sleep. Seeing that Sans had now finished on his bandaging and knowing that her daughter needed a lot of rest, she gently laid her down on her bed, tucking her in, before giving her a final hug and kiss.

"Sleep for now, my child." She murmured. "And worry not about what you have done. I love you no matter what."

Quietly exciting the room and slowly closing the door, Toriel then gave a long exhausted sigh once they were alone in the hallway. What she just saw and heard had shocked her and she could barely express the emotion she had inside of her during that moment.

Turning towards Sans and giving the skeleton a serious look, she spoke in her most tern voice and said:

"You are going to tell me everything that happened this morning as well as everything you know on why my child would do such a thing to herself."


End file.
